


Food Is Love, Right?

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [42]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Food, Gen, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Evgenia attempts to make a good impression on her new coaches and training mates. Unfortunately, it does not go to plan.
Series: Quarantink Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Kudos: 6





	Food Is Love, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for day 41 of quarantink, but I didn't finish it until recently. I figured these prompts are fun, so I'll try to finish them up before quarantine ends. The prompt for this one was pàté, and boy did it give me trouble. Although you can probably tell that just by looking at it. Apologies that this one isn't so great, but I've got the next one done and ready to post when the time comes, so hopefully that makes up for it! Stay safe out there, and enjoy!

Evgenia was very excited to start training in Toronto, and she wanted to make a good impression as a new student and training mate to those around her at the club. She decided that the best way to do this would be to make snacks to share. So, she set to work, making something that she thought the others might enjoy.

The next morning, she arrived at TCC with everything she would need for training, plus a platter full of what she had made the night before. She cheerfully greeted everyone before presenting her homemade snack to share: pashtet that had been shaped like small hedgehogs, along with bread to spread it on. 

She grinned and walked to where her training mates and the coaching staff were, and held out the platter.

"Hello! I brought snacks to share, I hope you all enjoy!"

Instead of the 'thank you's' she expected, she was met with expressions of confusion and even horror.

"It's pashtet! Although I think you might know it as pàté." Evgenia explained, assuming their shock was because they didn't know what it was.

After a moment, Jun spoke up, "Evgenia, thank you, but these are too cute to eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If you're interested in FS RPF and are 18 or older (if not, please do not join), feel free to join this discord server: https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2
> 
> I'd love to see you there and chat! <3


End file.
